This invention relates to perfluoro(4-methyl-2-oxabicyclo[4.4.0]decane), a novel compound, and to a method for the manufacture thereof.
Generally, perfluorocyclic ethers are thermally and chemically stable and, therefore, are widely used as inactive solvents etc. Recently, the appreciation of the fact that these ethers have an exceptionally high capacity for dissolving oxygen and carbon dioxide has led to development of a use wherein they serve as carriers for artificial blood in the field of life science.
Heretofore, monocyclic perfluoro-ether compounds have been manufactured by the electrolytic fluorination of monocyclic ethers (U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,272 and British Pat. No. 672,720), by the electrolytic fluorination of chain type carboxylic acids and derivatives thereof (U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,823, British Pat. No. 718,318, German Pat. No. 1,069,639, French Pat. No. 1,636,296) or by the electrolytic fluorination of alcohols and aldehydes (Japanese Pat. No. 882,005, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Sho 50(1975)-123658 and Japanese Pat. No. 822,539), for example.
Perfluorobicyclo-ether compounds have been synthesized by the fluorination of benzofuran with cobaltic trifluoride (J. Bailey, R. G. Plevey and J. C. Tatlow, "Tetrahedron Letters", No. 11, 869 (1975)), for example.
An object of the present invention is to provide perfluoro(4-methyl-2-oxabicyclo[4.4.0]decane), a novel perfluorobicyclo-ether compound which is thermally and chemically stable and possesses outstanding properties for use as an inactive solvent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for the electrolytic manufacture of perfluoro(4-methyl-2-oxabicyclo[4.4.0]decane), a novel perfluorobicyclo-ether compound which is thermally and chemically stable and possesses outstanding properties for use as an inactive solvent.